Melissa The Hedgehog
"Watch out, 'cause I'm the fastest thing alive" -- Melissa The Hedgehog Melissa belongs to User:ZukimotoM. Personality Melissa has a tomboyish attitude, and she likes to be called "Cool Speedster" because she's pretty fast. She's into making technology with Tails and loves racing with Sonic, plus, she likes fighting for freedom. Melissa is a loyal friend to the freedom fighters and will always be by their side fighting for freedom. She is a very kind person as well, she will always help people and save them. She's famous for her cool skateboarding tricks and most of the tricks take out the bad guys. She has no family because Dr Eggman killed them, because they were freedom fighters before Sonic came. Short Bio Name: Melissa LightingWind Age: 15 Gender: Female Nicknames: *Cool Speedster by: Sonic, Blaze and Tails *Red Hedgehog by: Shadow, Dr. Eggman and Knuckles Likes And Dislikes Likes * Skateboarding * Candy * Music * The Freedom Fighters * Blaze the Cat * Fighting * Technology * Freedom Dislikes * Eggman * Rouge * Being Alone * People dumping water on her head * Amy screaming Powers and Skills Powers * Lighting * Psyichic * Wind Skills * Speed * Skateboarding * Athlete Theme Songs Burn -- Ellie Goulding Nightcore -- Bad Boy ' ' Fighting Theme My Little Pony Fighting is Magic: Rainbow Dash Theme Backstory Melissa sadly doesn't have a family, because her mom and dad got killed by Eggman, because they were freedom fighters as well. Her mom, Layla, was a pilot for the freedom fighters and her Dad, Tesuya, was a power type. He was good at smashing enemies with his fist. Melissa trained herself by using her lightning and psychic powers to kill robots. At the age of 12, she met a girl named Blaze, looking for some fruit. Blaze saw her in the forest, training every day. Blaze asked Melissa to come with her to the Freedom Academy, and Melissa accepted. At the Freedom academy Blaze introduced Melissa to all the freedom fighters, of corurse Melissa found Tails and Sonic interesting. Sonic was the leader and Tails was Sonic's partner, Melissa trained with Tails on how to make guns, swords and technology and Sonic trained Melissa by racing her and she was pretty fast. Melissa was welcome to stay at the Academy forever to help the Freedom Fighters fight for freedom. Melissa realised she had a lost sister named Emma and Melissa found her in the forest injured so Melissa brought Emma to the Academy and Emma waked up and now she belongs in the Freedom Academy. Then something happend at the academy. Sonic: What is going on here? Tails: I think Eggman is breaking in. Shadow: *breaks door down* I've come to get the Emeralds. Melissa: Who is that? Sonic: That's Shadow the Hedgehog or shall I call, FAKER! Shadow: First, Eggman told me to kill the red hedgehog. Melissa: How dare you call me that, the name's MELISSA. Then Melissa used her powers and shocked Shadow with her electricity. Shadow: I will come back for you RED HEDGEHOG! *walks injured away* Sonic: I never knew that Shadow was that weak! Emma: Where am I? Melissa: *runs to Emma* Emma it's me MELISSA! Emma: Is it really you? *stands up* So Emma works with Amy for some reason Amy: Hi I'm Amy :3 Emma: Hi Amy I'm Emma! Melissa: I guess both of them are gonna be friends :) Amy: Lets train, first here is your sword!! Emma: Thanks!! What do I do with it do I fight with this? Amy: Yep you do now LETS TRAIN! So Amy And Emma went training together and Melissa trains with Sonic and makes technolgy with Tails. THE END (until further notice!!! :D) Sadness/Sick form Rarely, when Melissa gets ill, sick, or sad, she turns cold and and emotional. Symptoms: * Her eyes and skin turn dark gray. * She gets weak when she is sick or ill. Relationships: *Sonic: They get along well together and both of them are best buds! *Tails: They also get along perfectly and they both make technology. *Shadow: Not that much. *Sally Acorn: *Cream: They are friends. *Knuckles: Pretty good friends. *Mina Mongoose: They both have the spirit for making friends and they get along good. *Amy: Pretty good. *Manic: Good buds. Romantic Relationship Melissa has no boyfriends, but Melissa thinks that Sonic has a little crush on her. Family Relationships She has a lost sister and they met after Shadow tried to kill Melissa. Her sister, Emma, is 13 years old. Category:Shame Board Category:Mary Sues